Misunderstand
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Berawal dari kemiripan, berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman. Ujung-ujungnya.../ 'Kamu Maho!/ Yan He kabur, Yuu mangap, si doppelganger senyum polos./ 'Kenalin, gue Utatane Piko. Kakaknya adek gue.'/ Yan He gantung diri, Yuu cengo, si kakak adik ngedrama./ Ujung-ujungnya―/(Request dari Panda Dayo)/


.

.

.

.

.

.

Vocaloid bukan punya saya

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: Typo, Humor garing, Cerita gak nyambung, OOC(maybe), gak sesuai harapan, bahasa rakyat melegenda(?)

Ini adalah Fict Request dari Mba Panda Dayo. Semoga Mba Panda dan semuanya suka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

Suasana sedang _fuwa fuwa_ nya. Ada bunga-bunga beragam warna tersebar di pelosok pojokan kantin. Suasana _fuwa_ ini memberikan dua efek. Efek lope-lope juga efek mengerikan.

Penyebabnya ialah seorang gadis di meja 13 yang senyam-senyum bak mangki selfi. Matanya berbinar-binar penuh kunang-kunang berbohlam 13 Watt. Surai putih kesilverannya yang sebahu dikibas-kibas dengan gemilau bintang.

Preman SMA Yukari nampaknya sedang bahagia.

Namun orang-orang di sekitar sana merasakan kengerian yang teramat-samat. Uh.. seorang preman kelas kakap yang ganas dan takberprikemanusiaan tersenyum dengan bling-bling imajinier terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Eh. Apakah ibu-ibu di kantin memberikannya portas rasa byegon?

"Yan He.. kau kenapa?" Geregetan melihat sahabatnya menebar aura _kimochi warui_ , Miku bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Uh Gue? Gue gak apa kok. Lu diem aja deh. Eh tapi…" Jawaban yang tak diharapkan Miku datang. Sudah biasa di Lu-Gue-in sama orang-orang. Bahkan sahabat sendiri. Miku _strong_. Sangat _strong_.

"Tapi..?" Tanya Miku sekali lagi. Miku penasaran! Cuman itu doang kok!

"KYAAAAAAAA MIKUUUUU PACAR GUE BESOK DATENG DARI THAILANDD! SETAHUN GUE NUNGGU MIKKKKK! SETAHUNNN AAAAAA GUE SENENG BANGETTTT!" Yan He berdiri di atas meja kantin. Berkoar-koar sambil memutar-mutar serbet makan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Orang-orang yang melihat merasa melihat kembaran trio jaguar dari negara tetangga yang nyasar ke sini. Ke SMA elit macam SMA Yukari—yang punya sekolah bukan Yuzuki Yukari kok! Serius. Cuman kadang si Yukari ngaku-ngaku aja—gak banget 'kan?

Miku masih _loading_.

10 %

25%

47%

99%

125%

"Eh? EHHHHH YAN HEEEE BESOK KAKAKU JUGA DATENG DARI INGGRISSS! HUWAAAAA AKU KETEMU KAKAK LAGIII!" Jawaban yang sama sekali tak diharapkan oleh seorang preman bernama Yan He. Ekspetasinya, Miku akan berteriak histeris karena pacar tercintanya yang cetar lagi ganteng itu balik dari negeri gajah. Terus menghujaninya dengan segala pertanyaan _uh so sweet_.

Realitanya, Miku berteriak histeris karena kakaknya besok juga pulang dari Inggris.

 _Jauh gak sih? Retak gak sih hati emas Yan He? Please lah… di audah baik seharian gak nendang atau ngebanting orang sehari ini aja. Kok Miku malah minta digiles sih?!_

"Mik. Plis. Gue bilang apa lu nyautnya apaan…?" Yan He turun dari meja setelah sesi menyakitkan hati tadi. Berusaha sabar menghadapi kelolaan sahabat—katanya Miku—nya ini.

'Kan orang sabar awet muda. Nanti kalau Yan He gak sabar-sabar, terus jadi tua. Terus kalau ketemu pacar tercinta eh pacarnya malah balik ke Thailand karena trauma lihat mukanya.

 _Duh kasian._

"Eh? Oh iya. Maaf aku lupa kalau kakak juga besok dateng dari Inggris. Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong pacarmu yang rambut pirang _shota_ itu ya?" Tanya Miku. Tanpa tahu seorang laki-laki _shota_ berambut pirang lewat di belakangnya.

Sang lelaki langsung membeku dengan keringat dingin.

 _"_ _Salahku apa punya pacar preman kaya gitu Tuhan? Gak makasih. Aku gak kenal dia suwerr!"_ Oliver Smith—nama lelaki GeEr itu membatin nista dalam hatinya. Lalu segera berlalu dengan aura madesu.

"Iyaa! Yang imut-imut _shota_ ituuuu,... yang rambutnya pirangg Mikuuu!" Yan He membenarkan ucapan Miku.

 _UHUHK HOEK!_

Semua orang di sana tersedak ludah sendiri lalu berusaha mamuntahkannya begitu mendengar pernyataan Yan He.

Pandangan mereka _horror_ pada Oliver yang masih pura-pura gak kenal. Pura-pura nyasar ke SMA ini.

"Wahhh… kapan? Di bandara mana? Aku sudah lama tidak melihat wajahnya." Tanya Miku dengan EYD yang terasa memelintir lidah.

"Di Bandara Yuzuki!"

"Eh? KAKAKKU JUGA DATANG DARI BANDARA YUZUKIII!" Teriak Miku sembari menggebrak meja.

Yuzuki Yukari yang ada di pojok kantin mengangkat hidung penuh bangga.

"Liat gue! Udah punya sekolah elit. Punya bandara lagi! Kaya 'kan gue.. ayo rakyat jelata berlutut di hadapanku! MUAHAHAHA" Duduk dengan gaya _bossy_ , rambut ungu-ungu terong yang dikibaskan dengan sok sok gimana gitu, Yuzuki Yukari berbohong penuh kidhmat.

 _Coba aja mereka di luar sana tahu siapa Yuzuki Yukari sebenarnya, mereka pasti hanya mengatakan bahwa Yuzuki Yukari beruntung karena nama._

"EH? Bohong lu yak?! Kakak lu yang _shota_ 'kan? Yang rambutnya warna silver putih gimana gitu?! Yang ganteng 'kann?!" Yan He berteriak penuh minat tanpa tahu seorang _sensei_ berambut siver putih gimana gitu dengan wajah ganteng sedikit aura ke _shotaan_ bernama Dell Honne sekedar lewat di belakangnya.

―Miku mengangguk.

 _"A_ _ku punya adik seimut sebaik semanis sepintar sesopan Miku… My Beloved Imoutooo!"_ Batin Dell- _sensei_ GeEr penuh nista.

Sayang sekali kau pak. Kena PHP murid sendiri. Ckckck.

"Wahh barengan ya ke bandara jemputnya! Awas lo telat! Lo gue end!" Ancam Yan He dengan aura iblisnya. Anehnya.. orang-orang malah merasa lega dan bubar begitu melihat aura iblis Yan He keluar.

"Ih! Aku masih normal Yan He! Kita 'kan gak pernah pacaran! Uh maaf ya..aku bukan LGBT." Ucap Miku gak nyambung. Yan He mengerjap. Memproses ucapan Miku di otaknya yang karatan dan berdebu lagi bersarang laba-laba tarantula peliharaan Oliver.

―

"HUACHYIMM!"

―

Dan sebuah meja melayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya…Yan He tidak bisa diam. Selalu memimpikan pertemuan dramatis ala-ala film India yang romantis.

Duh.. Yan He jadi malu! Dia harus dandan yang cantik!

Jadilah Yan He pergi ke mall guna membeli alat kosmetik. Juga beli buku refrensi. Maklumlah, Yan He 'kan gak pernah megang alat-alat begituan. Toh gak ada yang komen penampilannya tuh selama di sekolah.

― _jangankan komen. Melirik saja sudah Yan He banting terus injak-injak, and finally, ia kubur di taman belakang sekolah―_

"Um… beli baju ini? Aih manis. Aku 'kan manis. Pakai apa saja pasti manis. Ahaha! Mbak! Beli yang ini ya!" Ucap Yan He dengan percayanya.

"Um.. harganya bisa dilihat di belakang dulu ya."

"Harganya… _WHATT_! BUSETTT MAHAL BENER BAJU RONGSOKAN KAYA GINI DIJUAL MAHAL?! MBAK JANGAN TIPU TIPU DEH! DOSAN MBAK DOSA!" Teriak Yan He heboh di depan mbak mbak penjaga.

Mbaknya cengo.

Yan He masih ngoceh.

"U-um. Kalau begitu yang ini anda bayar setengahnya aja ya."

"IH MASIH BERANI TIPU TIPU! ORANG CHINA MAH GAK BISA DITIPU WOII!" Teriak Yan He nyolot tanpa peduli tempat dan waktu.

"Se-seperempat deh.."

"HAHH?!"

"Gratis buat anda! Sialahkan pakai di kamar mandi di pojok mall ya!" Si mbak habis kesabaran. Memberikan gratis baju harga selangit yang dikatakan rongsokan oleh Yan He.

"Ah beneran mbak?! Duhh makasih bajunya manis banget dehhh cantik lagi. Makasih!" Yan He ngacir.

"…" Si Mba bete.

Ternyata selain faktor kesal, si mba ngasih gratis karena tatapan membunuh Yan He kawan kawan!

…

…

Sampai di parkiran, Yan He ketawa nista. Dia hanya mengeluarkan dana sebesar 50 yen untuk beli es krim. Sisanya gratis.

Prinsip hidup Yan He yang diberikan oleh Om Longya : Jadilah preman dan hidupmu bebas hambatan dan pengeluaran.

"Makasih Om. Hidup gue bebas hambatan dan pengeluaran cuy! Beli dress mini gratis! Kosmetik gratis! _High Heels_ gratis! HUAHAHAHA!" Yan He jalan dengan santainya. Iya dia jalan. Dari persimpangan di depan perempatan yang sekilo dari mall ini. Yan Hen jalan dari rumahnya. Jauh 'kan? Ah gak masalah. Yang penting gak ada pengeluaran.

Nggak makasih. Uangnya buat bayar parkir? Bayar bensin? Bayar ojek? _No no no no_. Yan He kan hemat.

 _Walau antara hemat dan pelit itu beda tipis. Yan He tetap bersi kukuh kalau dia itu hemat. Bukan pelit._

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang menginjakkan kakinya di pintu kedatangan luar negeri. Menghirup udara Jepang dengan dalam—

"UHUK UHUK! _SHITT_ ASEP OII!" Umpatnya sambil terbatuk batuk.

Dengan kibasan tangan dan batuk-batuk. Laki-laki itu keluar dari sana dan berjalan menuju tempat di mana Ia akan bertemu dengan pacar tercinta.

" _BEBII I'M COMMMMINGGGGG!"_ Gagal jaga _image_ ganteng dan _cool_ , lelaki itu lari-lari dengan berteriak yang gak banget.

…

…

"Hah.. Jepang. Udah lama banget gue gak pulang. Gimana kabarnya ya? Pasti makin manis." Gumam seorang lelaki berambut putih silver keabuan. Senyum menawannya terpatri di wajah _shota_ bercampur _cool_ nya. Mengundang darah dari tante tante gila tampang.

Berjalan perlahan dan berdiri di depan sebuah tong sampah.

Sangat-sangat tidak elit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arikawa Yuu namanya. Lelaki kelahiran Jepang yang mengikuti _study tour_ selama setahun di Thailand, kini sedang celingukan mencari pacarnya yang berambut putih putih silver juga tomboy itu. Dan oh baru baru ini dia dapat kiriman makian dari Yuzuki Yukari yang mengaku sebagai pemilik sekolah tempat pacarnya menimba ilmu. Katanya pacarnya seorang preman yang ganas dan mengerikan.

Yuu sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil dengan kekehan menggoda iman.

 _"Pacar gue gitu. Macho! Gak lembek dan manja kaya lu lu punya mblo!"_ Ternyata dibalik senyum kecil dan kekehan menggodanya ada batin nista penuh sindiran bermakna ganda. Para mblo di luar bersiap dengan kapaknya.

YUU MASUK ZONE!

"Di mana 'sih dia? Katanya udah di sini. Rambut putih rambut putih…"

Itu dia!

Ternyata pacarnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Rambut putih sliver sebahunya masih nampak berkilau. Walau ada sebuah antena? Berbentuk P? Ah peduli amat. Toh pacarnya masih memakai _earphone_ putih kebiruan kesayangannya. Secara hadiahnya natal dua tahun lalu.

Awalnya Yuu agak ragu itu pacarnya. Karena penampilannya terlampau tomboy. Celana jeans selutut dan jaket abu-abu melewati pinggang.

Tapi begitu orang itu berbalik menghadapnya, wajahnya terlihat dan wajah itu benar-benar wajah pacarnya! Walau mata kanannya tertutup tangan. Dia yakin itu pacarnya!

"YAN HEEEEEEEEEE!" Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , Yuu menghampiri sosok yang diyakini pacarnya dan memeluknya dengan mesra.

Yang dipeluk hanya diam dan mengerjapkan mata.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka berteriak histeris. Terutama para remaja perempuan yag bahkan sudah mimisan.

Yuu menatap wajah 'pacarnya' lalu mulai mendekat.

Sedikit lagi mereka akan ber _kissu_ walau di sebelah tong sampah—

"YUU?!"

"KAKAK?!"

Yuu menoleh kaget. Mendengar suara pacarnya. Si 'pacar' juga menoleh mendengar suara yang familiar.

"YAN HE?!"

"MIKU?!"

"PRAMUGARIII~~"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan mini dress berwarna biru laut dan berambut putih membulatkan matanya memandangi pacarnya berpelukan dengan lelaki dan hampir ber _kissu_ ria.

Seorang gadis di sebelah gadis tadi,yang mengenakan sweater _cream_ dan berambut _twintaill_ berwarna teal menganga tidak elit.

"Yu-yuu.. KAMU MAHO?!" Sang gadis berdress yang ternyata adalah Yan He berteriak histeris.

"Ya-yan He ada duaaa?!" Yuu melepas pelukannya, cengo dengan kejadian yang Ia alami.

"Mi-miku ini tidak seperti yang kau kira!" Lelaki yang tadianya dipeluk Yuu menyilangkan tangan di depan Miku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-kakak pacaran dengan laki-laki?"

"YUU KAMU SELINGKUH DENGAN UTATANE PIKO?! KAKAK MIKU?! COWOK LAGI! KAMU JAHATTTTT! APA KAMU KETULARAN _TRANSGANDERI_ DI NEGARA SANA?! KAMU JAHAT SEKALI YUUU!" Yan He berlari kencang. Melempar _high heels_ nya ke sembarang arah. Merobek dressnya yang membuatnya sulit bergerak. Lalu menerebos kerumunan.

Yuu cengo. Mangap gak elit. Lalu menatap si Piko Utatane.

Yang bodohnya malah senyum polos sambil bilang;

"Kenalin. Gue Utatane Piko. Kakak adeknya gue."

Kretek kretek kretek.

Suaranya ngebass!

Yuu meluk cowok?! COWOK?! **COWOK?!**

"GAHHH GILAAA! GUA BUKAN HOMOO! YAN HEEEE TUNGGU AKUUUUUUUU!" Yuu teriak histeris lalu berlari meninggalkan tiga kopernya.

"Ka-kakak jahat! Aku nunggu kakak tiga tahun SMA di Inggris! Ternyata kakak pacaran sama laki-laki. Pacar sahabatku lagi! Hiks.. hikss.." Miku meneteskaan air matanya. Piko mati gaya.

 _Adeknya yang manis imut-imut gak boleh nangis! Pamali oii!_

"Dek. Miku adek Kakak yang paling manis. Itu salah paham! Kakak gak tau dia siapa tiba-tiba meluk pas kakak balik terus teriak-teriak Yan He sambil senyum mesum. Serius! Kakak cinta normal dek!" Piko meraih Miku. Mencoba memeluknya.

"Hiks. Kakak gak bohong 'kan?" Miku menghindar.

 _Ngedrama dikit gak papa 'kan?_

"Kakak gak pernah bohong sama kamu dek!" Dan hup!

Mereka berpelukan sambil menangis sesenggukan.

 _"Maho sialan! Dia bikin adek gue nagis dan salah paham. Minta dibakar tuh mahkluk! Dasar jones miskin cewek!"_ Batin Piko dendam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yan He udah kaya korban longsor. Bajunya robek robek. Keringetan. Rambut acak-acakan. Make up beuhhh kaya habis dicakar harimau!

Dia berdiri di depan pohon mangga.

"Hiks. Hiks. Begini akhir seorang gadis China yang diselingkuhi pacar sendiri yang ternyata maho. AKU GAK KUAT MASS! GUE MAU MATIIII!" Yan He nyapin kain sobekan bajunya. Melemparnya dan memebentuk simpul yang biasa orang sebut simpul gantung diri.

Iya. Yan He mau bunuh diri. Gantung diri di pohon mangga. Puas?! Preman SMA Yukari lagi patah hati!

"Hiks. Om Longya. Makasih buat prinsip premannya. Yan He mau bunuh diri. Jangan kangen ya. Mama Papa. Yan He jadi preman gini gara-gara Om. Jangan kutuk Yan He pas dikubur ya. sekarang Yan He mau gantung diri. Gak kuat hidup.." Yan He sudah bersiap mati.

Rasanya diselingkuhi pacar begini toh. Dia kalah sama cowok oi! Sakit gak sih? Pacarnya yang ganteng imut _shota_ ternyata Maho!

Harga dirinya yang sedebu itu mau ditaruh di mana coba?!

Hatinya sangat sakit! Cintanya pada Yuu sangat tulus. Ia bahkan berharap menikah dengan Yuu. Tapi… tapi…

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Yan He gak jadi mati. Dia mendengar derap langkah orang berlari.

Yuu kah?

"YAN HEEE! TUNGGU JANGAN BUNUH DIRI! ITU SALAH PAHAM SUMPAH!" Yuu berhenti di depan Yan He. Minum mayzone sebentar terus lanjut teriak.

"ITU SALAH PAHAM! AKU CINTA KAMU! YAN HE PACARKU YANG CANTIK DAN LANGKA! TADI SALAH PAHAM!" Yuu teriak teriak dengan wajah yang sangat meyakinkan.

Yan He turun. Takut mati dan rada percaya sama Yuu. Lalu mendengarkan Yuu kembali.

"Ta…tadi..hah. aku keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negri..hah.. Yan He duduk yuk? Aku capek lari-lari sama teriak tadi." Yan He berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah pohon mangga tanpa berkata-kata. Diikuti Yuu yang kehabisan nafas.

"Terus?" Tanya Yan He menunggu penjelasan.

"Terus nyari kamu. Eh ketemu orang yang mirip kamu. Awalnya kukira cowo. Tapi pas balik, mukanya mirip kamu sumpah! Jadi saking kangennya aku langsung peluk terus teriak kamu. Gitu ceritanya!"

Yan He mengerjap. Mangap gak percaya. Air mata berdesakan di pelupuk matanya.

"HUEEE KAMU BENER BENER KANGEN AKU?! KYAAAAA YUUU PACARKU YANG GANTENG AKU MAAFIN KAMUUUUUU!" Yan He menerjang Yuu dengan pelukan.

Ujung ujungnya… Mereka baikan.

Tanpa tahu seorang perempuan berambut ungu terong yang mengaku pemilik SMA Yukari dan Bandara Yuzuki tengah memotret pose Yan He yang mengenaskan.

"Khu khu khu.. dasar rakyta jelata! Ngaku preman tapi kelakuan alay kaya cewe manja. Gue tikung baru tau rasa!" Gumamnya gak benget.

Ups! Dia harus cekrek cekrek upload!

Pasangan Yuu dan Yan He melepas rindu dengan berpelukan mesra. Gak peduli tampat. Gak peduli waktu. Gak peduli keadaan.

"Yuu aku sayang kamuuu!"

"Yan Hee habis lulus ayo nikah!"

Tanpa tahu, Utatane Piko masih menyimpan dendam pada Yuu.

* * *

Omake

.

.

.

Di SMA Yukari. Pelepasan kelas tiga.

Artinya Yan He dan Miku sudah lulus. Piko datang untuk melihat pensi. Yuu juga datang.

Semua berjalan lancar sampai Miku dipanggil ke atas panggung oleh Nakajima Gumiya—Ketua OSIS SMA Yukari yang habis masa jabatan. Sekaligus gebetan Miku (Piko gak rela serius!).

Miku naik bersama walinya, si kakak ganteng tercinta.

"Kenalin gue Utatane Piko. Kakaknya Miku. Sekaligus selingkuhannya Arikawa Yuu. Pacarnya si Yan He."

KRETEK KRETEK KRETEKKK!

Yuu melotot gak terima. Yan He bersiap melempar _Sound System_. Miku hampir pingsan.

Para guru lupa nafas. Cewe cewe teriak histeris. Para _fujoshi_ mimisan. Cowo cowo muntah darah.

Hubungan Yuu Yan He akankan berjalan mulus?

"…"

Ternyata Piko masih dendam dengan Yuu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum pembalasan dendam.

―

―

"YUU PACAR GUE WOII! CALON SUAMI GUEE! GAK USAH TIPU TIPU DEH! ORANG CHINA GAK BISA DITIPU BEGO! AIB AIBB!" Yan He berlari ke panggung. Menendang dan menginjak-nginjak Piko dengan volume yang di besarkan. Salahakan si _Microfon_.

Yuu yang syok cuman bisa mangap mangap di bawah panggung.

* * *

END

* * *

Tadaaa~~ Saya kembali dengan fic request yang kali ini berasal dari Mba Panda Dayo. Mba! Maafkan ndoro jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan! Saya minta maaf kalau jelek dan garing krenyes krenyes. Romannya dikit lagi. Saya udah berusaha. Maaf yaaa... ini SKS lho~~

Dan Reader- _sama_..maaf jika tidka memuaskan.. Yaaa saya bukan ahlinya masalah roman sih.. hehe./ucapanterselubung/

Satu lagi! Itu juddulnya transalate! MUAHAHAAHA! Saya ogah mikir judul ahahaha./uhuk/

Oke saya minta saran kalian boleh?

Tolong berikan saya review berupa saran, kritik, koreksi, atau sekalian kalian mau curcol/sapakamu/

Salam,

Kurami


End file.
